


Differences

by Somewhat_Stressed



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, POV Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhat_Stressed/pseuds/Somewhat_Stressed
Summary: Oh wow somewhat's starting another long term project. It's a Talentswap au for drv3 with different murderers, victims, survivors, and ships. Please suggest ships, i plan on doing saiouma but other than that I have no ideas
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. Ultimate awakening

I woke up in pitch darkness. I started to panic. Where was I? I frantically felt for a door, and found that I was in a small box. One of the walls seemed detached from the others. I pushed on it and my eyes were immediately flooded with light. I stumbled out of the box

I looked up to see a girl staring at me. I pulled down my hat instinctively and got up and dusted myself off. I looked up at the girl, she was wearing a yellow hoodie and black skinny jeans, and her blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail tied with a black scrunchie. 

“H-hello, I’m Shuichi Saihara, What’s your name?” I introduced myself

“Oh, I’m Kaede Akamatsu, nice to meet you!” she held her hand out for me to shake. I shook her hand and nearly flinched at how strong she was.

After getting my hand crushed by Kaede, I looked around. We seemed to be in a classroom, and it was severely overgrown. There were vines and grass growing everywhere, and there was barbed wire over the windows. Strange. Where on Earth could I be?

Kaede seemed to be finished investigating too, and so I suggested we look around the rest of this place. I opened the door and was met with more foliage. We seemed to be in a school, and it was as overgrown as the classroom. I walked down the hall, looking some kind of clue to where we were. Instead I found… a giant robot. 

I stood in shock as the robot spotted me and started running at me. I stared at it as it charged, frozen in complete shock. If Kaede hadn’t pulled me out of the way I’m sure I would have been made into toothpaste. We ran into more and more robots and ducked into what seemed to be the gym.

There were fourteen other kids in the gym, all dressed in street clothes and school uniforms.

“Oh, more people have arrived”

“Did you guys get chased by those robots too?”

“Yeah, we did” Kaede spoke up

“How strange this is”

“Sixteen high school students... If this is what Tenko thinks it is, then that’s everyone”

“What you think it is?” I asked, wondering what this could possibly be.

Our conversation was cut short by all five of the robots appearing before us. I suppressed a scream, but a few of the other students did not. Yells and shouts filled the air.

“Crap! The robots are back!”

“These aren't ‘robots’ per se, they’re Exisals! Highly mobile bipedal weapons!” A yellow Exisal corrected.

W-weapons?!” I stuttered. If they were weapons, they might attack us.

“Hey! Can we kill one of them, just for fun?” the blue Exisal yelled.

“No idiot! We can’t kill them!” The yellow one shouted back.

“Wait, according to our schedule, the Exisals aren’t supposed to come in until later!” the red one says.

“Shit! We fucked up!” The blue one shouted.

“What script?!” One of the students asked.

“T-that's not important, anyways, it shouldn’t be too late to get out of the Exisals, right?!” The pink Exisal said.

“Y-yeah, let’s do that!” the red one replied.

The hatches on top of the Exisals slowly opened, and one by one, out jumped… stuffed bears? What the hell were stuffed bears doing in such threatening weapons?

“We are the monokubs!” They said in unison.

“Okay, we’re out of the Exisals, so we’re not scary anymore, right? Right!?” The red and white bear asked desperately

“Stop! You’re just scaring them even more!” the pink one shouts.

“W-what the hell? How are the stuffed animals moving?” One of the other students asked, panic written all over his face.

Moving stuffed animals, and they call themselves the monokubs, plus there are 16 students… The pieces started to fall together in my brain

“Tenko thinks this is-”

“Uhg all of you are reacting way too normally! It’s boring!” Monokid whines.

“Actually, don’t their clothes seem too normal too?” Monotaro asked.

“Wait… Did you knuckleheads give them their first memory yet?” Monosuke scolded.

“That was Monophanie’s job!” Monotaro exclaimed

“What? No no it wasn’t!” The pink bear refuted

“Hey… do you bastards have any ultimate talents?” Monosuke asked

“What? No! We’re just average high schoolers!” I said

“See? I told you we forgot!” 

“Seriously, what is going on?!” One of the kids asks

“Stop asking so many damn questions! Okay, let’s update your wardrobes first of all” the yellow one said, and the Monokubs threw out all sorts of different outfits.

It was like a transformation right out of some magical girl anime. There were sparkles everywhere as the clothes put themselves on us. After they were finished, everyone looked shocked and horrified.

“What. the fuck. am I wearing.” A girl in a frilly maid outfit said. We all wanted to know the same thing. I was wearing a black pinstripe suit with a black tie and short black cape, along with my black hat and checkered bracelet. 

“Alright, now you’re looking more like ultimates! Now let’s just use this flashback light to restore your talents, and this story will start for real!” Monotaro exclaimed.

No one had a chance to respond before he flicked on the light and the whole world went blank…


	2. Second floor introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin the introductions :>

I woke up in a locker, and stumbled out. There was a girl in the room already

“Oh hey, my name is Kaede Akamatsu, I’m the ultimate Entomologist,”

“Ah, nice to meet you, my name is Shuichi Saihara, I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader

“Ooh, the Ultimate Supreme Leader! That seems like such an awesome talent!”

I blushed at her compliment. “Ah, it’s not really that impressive, I just have a small organization, I’m not even that good at getting them to cooperate, I don’t know why I have this title.”

“It still seems way better than studying bugs, bugs are really cool, but man they can be boring.” She sighed

“Do you know where we are?” I asked, “I can’t remember how I got here.”

“Me neither, all I’ve learned is that this seems to be a classroom.”

“Rise and shine ursine!” Five stuffed bears suddenly appeared out of nowhere. 

“W-what are you!?” I shouted. Stuffed animals should not be able to move or talk.

“We are the monokubs! I’m Monotaro!” The red one said.

“I’m Monokid”

“I am Monosuke”

“I’m Monophanie!”

“...” The green one stayed silent.

“What are you doing here?” Kaede asked.

“The real question is what are _you_ doing here? You should be out exploring the Academy and meeting the other 14 ultimates!”

“Other ultimates?” Having two in one place was weird, but 16… They must have kidnapped us from all over the country.

I was about to ask the monokubs about it when- “Well, we’re done here, goodbye, bear-well”

“Wait-” but they were gone. 

“Huh.” Kaede spoke up, “We should probably try to find the other ultimates, shouldn’t we?”

“Yeah, I guess.” I shrugged. I was more excited about finding a way out than having to talk to people. We stepped out into the hallway. The first person(?) we met was a guy wearing some sort of weird maroon armour and had purple hair. 

“Hey! My name is K41-t0, But you can call me Kaito! I’m the ultimate robot!”

“I’m Kaede the ultimate entomologist and this is Shuichi the ultimate supreme leader.” Kaede introduced us

“Ah, if I may ask, how exactly is being a robot a talent?”

“Well I’m the most advanced and human-like robot in existence!”

“Oh that’s pretty cool!” Robotics had always interested me a bit, and so to be in the presence of the most advanced robot in history was exciting.

The next person we met was wearing a Nasa sweater and a jean skirt, they appeared to have vitiligo, with a very pale face and dark skin elsewhere.

“Oh hello, my name is Kiibo Idabashi, I’m the ultimate astronaut! Me pronouns are he/they”

“Ah h-hello! I’m Shuichi Saihara, the ultimate Supreme leader.”

“And I’m Kaede Akamatsu, the ultimate entomologist!”

“Well you two seem like nice people, I hope we can become friends!”

“Yeah! That sounds great!I want to be friends with everyone here too!” Kaede agreed

We inspected the floor a bit more and found no more people.

“Ready to head down the stairs?” Kaede asked.

“Yeah, maybe we’ll find more people down there,” I said, starting to walk down the stairs, but at the bottom I was met with a terrifying sight…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! (sorry kaito for ur terrible sprite edit)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please critique me in the comments and give me writing tips, i'm still learning


End file.
